Wolf
by DreamAllNight
Summary: Sleeping for eons under the depths of fire was camp Wolf. One day discovered once more, camp wolf is now home to many children with wolf taming abilities. Thalia and her friends are just some of the people at camp wolf. When Thalia receives a mission from her camp director about deathly wolves invading New York, she knows she and her friends must join the hunt.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf

White flakes showered from the charcoaled skies, glistening through dark hallow oaks. Gentle flakes as sharp as razors struck her face while the ice hard snow trampled her fall. Whispers danced around these uncharted lands as untraceable shadows warped from branch to branch, slowly closing the gap.

Trampling past the thickened snow, as sharpened razors slashed her face; she quickly paced her sight towards the rear only to find…..

Thalia screamed and sat straight up in her bed, she sighed and pushed her black hair out of her pale face, it was another one of her nightmares.

She got out of bed and made her way to the breakfast table, she had breakfast duties at camp.

"What took you so long?" Thalia was always late for breakfast duties, nightmares got the best of her.

"Nightmares again" nectar was her partner for breakfast duties today. "Try to wake up earlier," she told Thalia.

"Hey, Thalia, Mona wants to see you after breakfast," her best friend Tania told her, she had light pink hair and eyes the color of sunset.

After breakfast, Thalia went over to Mona's cabin. Her cabin was pitch black with a lonely fire lit lamp that hung across the ceiling towards the center. Mona was the archery teacher in their camp.

"Thalia, come over here. I have a surprise for you" Thalia came over to see what Mona was talking about.

In her lap was a brand new bow, it was the color of obsidian and the handle was made of fake diamonds.

"It's beautiful" Thalia took the bow, and she thanked Mona.

"You're very good at archery, so I taught you might want a new bow." Thalia was an archer, and she stayed at a place called camp wolves over the summer.

Camp wolves was for people who were born with special abilities to tame wolves. As soon as you turned 13 and had that ability, you were expected to go to camp wolves every summer. Thalia and her friends were all 15 years old.

After she got the bow, she met up with her friends Tania and Ambrosia.

"That bow is beautiful, wish I had something like that….. Too bad I suck at archery," Said Ambrosia, her blonde hair coming in front of her face.

"Hey come on guys, let's go, we have sword practice." Thalia wanted to try out her new bow, but she decided it could wait.

They strolled through the forest, until they got to the arena. The camp was in the middle of a small forest; in the middle was the camp headquarters. That was also where all the cabins and dining tables were.

At sword practice, they were fighting at wooden dummies.

"Leo told me that he wanted to see you after sword practice, privately," Ambrosia told her.

Leo was the head of the camp, he was a middle-aged man who was tamed by a wolf several hundred years ago (he aged 1 year every 50 human years, no one knows why)

"What does Leo want with me," Thalia taught. The only time Leo wanted to talk to her privately was when he was about to send her on a mission.

Missions were given to people in the camp when something was going wrong, and Leo could not solve it himself. Mostly missions were very dangerous and only skilled people were allowed to go on a mission. Thalia had gone on a mission 3 times before with some of her friends, for she was very skilled.

"Ah, there you are", Leo was sitting on his chair looking at the clock with anxiety.

"Hey, what's up?" Thalia was getting nervous, she was sure she was about to get sent on a mission, and she did not like missions.

As if reading her mind, Leo said, "I know you don't like missions, but… you have to remember you're the strongest kid on this camp." He paused for a moment before saying, "And you're the best at taming wolves."

Thalia sighed "Alright so what's the mission, what's happened this time?"

"There have been reports about mad wolves attacking New York, but watch out." He flipped through a newspaper on the table and showed Thalia a picture of a wolf.

Thalia gasped. This was no ordinary wolf. The color of his skin was green, and his fangs were unusually large. His body was the size of a bear.

"I want you to take two of your friends with you and figure out what's wrong with these wolves"

"I'll take Ambrosia and Tania with me, when should I leave?" "Right now is a good time actually, we can't let these wolves run wild any longer, or they would destroy all of New York."

Thalia left the cabin, and she approached her friends.

"New mission, there's a mad wolf on the loose in New York", Tania said, "How many mad wolves to we have to fight?" Ambrosia laughed.

"In the first mission, the wolf just had a disease, how do you know it's not the same case this time" Thalia showed them the picture of the wolf.

Both her friends stared at the picture. "Creepy, that is no disease."

"So we have to find out what happened to these poor wolves, you guys in?"

"Of course we are!" They both replied in unison. Thalia knew that she could count on her friends. They had always been there for her. All the missions she had done before had been done with them. They were always at her side, fighting enemies with her, and rescuing her when she was in danger. She did the same for them, and they were always with each other when they weren't at camp as well.

"So are we leaving right now?" Thalia nodded her head.

When the girls were done packing, they made their way to the entrance of the camp.

The camp was heavily guarded with electric fences. "Hey where are you guys going?" Jason and Annika came up to them.

"We have a mission; Leo will probably explain it to everyone at dinner," Ambrosia told them.

"Alright, well good luck guys" Jason and Annika left.

"Well, let's get going. I'll call up my dragon; he can take us to New York." Thalia blew her whistle, letting the dragon know to come.

They waited for a few minutes, and her dragon finally came.

"Hey Razor" Razor licked Thalia's hand; she had found the dragon egg a few years ago on her first mission, along with a note from her great grandfather. The dragon egg was passed along from her great grandfather as a gift from the shadow lands that was thought to have turned into stone from eons ago from an era long lost. The egg once touched by fire for 40 nights began to crack. Thalia took him back to camp with her, and she tamed him in her free time, naming him Razor.

Thalia flung her bow and arrows over her back, and her friends did the same with their swords.

"Well, time to find these mad wolves and hunt them down" All three girls climbed on top of the dragon and set off for New York.

**Please review and fave! (Review button wont bite!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf chapter 2

Things started to go wrong the minute Thalia and her friends stepped onto the dragon.

First of all, since this was Ambrosias first time on top of the dragon, the dragon immediately threw her off (he didn't like new people riding on his back).

"Don't worry Razor, she won't hurt you, it's ok." Thalia patted the dragon's neck and made soothing sounds while Ambrosia quietly got on top of the dragon.

"So how long will this trip be?" Ambrosia did not want to ride on the back of a dragon who didn't like her.

"I would say it won't take longer than a few hours, New York isn't far from here." Thalia quietly told the dragon in the language of the Shadow lands to take off for New York.

Thalia's grandparents were from a place called the Shadow lands, it now ceased to exist because of the battle between all the camps and the shadow lands about a hundred years ago. However, there were legends that the shadow people still lived under the ruins of the Shadow lands.

The dragon took off for New York. He could go as fast as a plane.

"Hey Ambrosia and Thalia, you two are from New York right? Do you want to visit your families?"

"My parents are usually busy, Tania. What about you, Thalia?" Ambrosia ran away from her foster parents many times, until one day she finally discovered her real family two years ago. But they no longer cared much about her, so her home was camp wolf all year.

"My parents are visiting the ruins of the Shadow lands; they won't be home 'till September." Thalia really missed her family.

"Ok you guys, so how a-Ahhh!" Suddenly the dragon lunged forward and started to fall in a nosedive to the ocean that was beneath them.

"Razor," Thalia screamed, "What are you doing!" The dragon was unconscious.

"This is it," they thought "We're all going to die"

All three girls screamed, and then there was a loud bang, and the sound of someone cackling. They all blacked out.

When Thalia came to, she was on an island and none of her friends were anywhere to be seen.

The island was not very pretty. It had no grass, and the sand was the ugliest black she had ever seen. All around her, there were dead trees and the sky was gray with black storm clouds, but it wasn't raining.

"What happened," Thalia asked to no one in particular.

She remembered the dragon going unconscious, falling into the ocean and the evil laugh of someone who was no doubt there enemy. Then she remembered she blacked out.

"Ambrosia, Tania!" Thalia searched around frantically for her friends, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"You're awake, how lovely." Thalia immediately looked behind her.

There was a beautiful woman with curly light pink hair, pale skin and a stunning outfit the color of a beautiful sunset.

Thalia stared at the women. "Who are you," she finally asked.

"My name is Aqua, you must be Thalia" She motioned for Thalia to come sit on a chair.

"How did I come here and where are my friends?" Thalia did not know if she should trust this women or not, but the way she was smiling sweetly at Thalia made her want to stay here forever.

"I found you and your dragon floating in the water, where your friends are, I don't know." Thalia was very confused. How was she floating on the water if the dragon dived straight down in the water?

As if seeing her confusion, Aqua said, "This is Calypso's island. The water here is enchanted. Calypso was forced on this island by the people in the Never lands a few years ago, imprisoned to live her life here because her father was a wanted criminal in the Never lands. Anyone who lands in these waters floats right back up."

"How did you come on the island, and what about my friends, they landed in the same waters as me." Thalia was still confused.

"I was sent to this island from the Never lands 15 years ago, as a gift to Calypso from her father. About your friends, I don't know why they aren't here."

Thalia remembered some stories her grandparents used to tell her about the never lands, about how it was a place where there were many criminals. The never lands had had a horrible past.

"Speaking of which, you might want to check out you dragon over there, it had a poison arrow in its stomach, however it should heal up." Aqua pointed to the dragon on her right, and Thalia wondered why she had not seen him there before.

Thalia ran over to her dragon. It was lying on its back, and on its stomach was a large wound. Treating the wound was another young woman with black hair and a beautiful face.

"Hello, dear, your dragon is almost completely healed." Thalia was shocked. How had she not seen the dragon get hit by an arrow when they were flying?

"Are you Calypso," Thalia asked.

"Why, yes I am dear, now why don't you take a seat over there and I'll take care of your dragon." Thalia took a seat on the chair she was pointing to.

Immediately, ropes sprang out of the chair and covered her entire body and gagging her.

"Mmmmfff!" Out of the corners of her eyes, she could see Calypso laughing an evil laugh, the same laugh she heard when her dragon got unconscious.

"Dear, dear. What a foolish child. You taught that being the daughter of a wanted criminal, I would be any better. Did I tell you that my father was KurKur?"

Thalia remembered a story her parents told her long ago about the Never lands. About how Kurkur was the most wanted criminal. He had murdered many innocent people, and his children were all forced on different islands because they were not much different from their father.

Thalia's mind was racing fast. Here she was trapped by the children of one of the most wanted criminals in the world.

Then she remembered. She had a flashback. She was little and her grandmother was showing her a magic trick. At least that's what she taught it was. It was no ordinary trick. Her grandmother would tie ropes around her bed, and then she would summon some white gas in her hands. She would throw the gas on the bed, and the ropes would disappear leaving the bed, untouched.

Then Thalia would try it, she got it right every time.

Being from the Shadow lands, Thalia knew that trick. Instinctively, she focused all her power in the palm of her hand, slowly focusing it on every part of her body.

She heard Calypso gasp, and when she looked down, she was free. All the rope had melted to a puddle of hot ash.

Thalia took the bow from her back, loaded it with an arrow and aimed it at Calypso's chest.

"Give me my friends back, get me off of this island, or you die." Calypso laughed in such a way, it made Thalia shiver.

"Your friends are beyond my reach, I traded them to my father when you were unconscious. He plans to use them as slaves, but if you don't find them soon he might just kill them." Thalia kept her bow aimed at Calypso.

"As to get off this island, you can jump in the water and swim you way over to where ever you wish, or you could take your dragon that's still wounded." She laughed one more time.

"Where's your father," Thalia asked, trying to keep herself from killing Calypso before she got out all the information that Thalia needed.

"Only in the most dangerous volcano in the Never lands. You're a smart girl, you can figure where that is yourself." Calypso smirked.

Thalia knew Calypso was not lying, she was forbidden to lie, and that was part of her punishment. Thalia's grandparents once told her.

"Did you poison the wolves in New York?" Thalia still remembered her mission, but saving her friends came first. She wouldn't be able to stop the wolves without them anyway.

"The wolves were none of my business, now are you going to kill me or not, my life sucks anyway." Thalia did not hesitate. She shot the arrow straight through Calypso's chest.

Calypso fell to the floor, blood gushing out from her wound, and the arrow stuck in her chest.

Thalia ran back to the other women, who smiled knowingly. She sot the arrow through Aqua's chest. She fell to the floor, bleeding horribly. No one was going to be on that island for a long time.

Thalia ran back to her dragon and summoned a cure her mom had shown her. She placed the cured on the dragon's stomach, and the wound slowly begin to heal. The blood stopped coming out, the wound turned from red to black to green to the color of the dragons skin. The dragon made a happy purring sound and let Thalia come onto his back.

"Come on boy, change of plans. We're going to Mount Fire instead of New York," she told the dragon in her shadow language.

Together, she and her dragon, set for Mount Fire, the most dangerous volcano in the Never lands.

**End of chapter 2, please review, favorite, and follow (Review button won't bite)**


End file.
